Many users and companies implement data protection techniques to securely store and/or protect access to data. In one example, an email service may protect access to emails using a username/password technique. In another example, a file server may protect access to files using an encryption technique and/or an authentication technique. Conventional data protection schemes generally perform access control before data retrieval. For example, a request from a client to access protected data may be evaluated by an access control technique to verify the client has permission to access the protected data before the protected data is provided to the client. Upon verification of the client, the protected data may be provided to the client in an unprotected form. Unfortunately, access control may not be enforced after retrieval of the data from storage.